


I'd Love To

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, previous relationships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Ibuki Mioda desires a soulmate, and so she pines after one Peko Pekoyama.





	I'd Love To

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there literally no fic of these two I have to do everything myself

Mioda Ibuki liked the beach. Not necesssarily for the sake of sunbathing (which wasn't punk enough) or swimming (though she enjoyed it as a way to let out excess energy, which she always had a lot of), but more as a convenient spot for hanging out with people, in a group or individually. In her older teens, she had many a date with her (mostly female) classmates and friends, that consisted of walking along the ocean and then ending up on top of them, beneath the trees, in an enthusiastic make-out session, with a beauiful sunset behind them, as approaching darkness wrapped around them like a blanket, offering both safety and the thrill of being caught out late.

Ibuki adored cute girls, and she was charismatic enough to easily get with them for at least one date, and none of them ever complained, despite her overwhelming energy. She was extremely caring in her own way, and more than simple flings, she desired a connection – she wanted to understand the people around her and make them happy in any way she could, above all else. That's what made her so approachable, perhaps. She radiated positivity and warmth, and everyone could feel it.

The dates usually consisted of her making the other person feel comfortable and validated rather than anything too touchy-feely. She was a great empath and could usually guess what people needed. Thee only downside was that hardly anybody could guess what she needed, or provide it, and sometimes she wasn't sure either. She desired human connections, and she desired touch. She wanted someone to trust her as much as she trusted them.

Ibuki was passionate about everything she did. Music, obviously, even after her band broke up. She never gave up on singing. Aside for that, though, she was passionate about people. She couldn't ever live without people around her. On a more specific level, she desperately wanted to find a soulmate. It was unexpected, considering her attitude, and most people weren't aware of it, aside for Hinata, whom she confided in once after they got close. That time, she felt close. There was definitely a connection, but ultimately it turned out to be purely platonic. She didn't feel bitter over it, she treasured all friendships very much, but since then the desire to chase the thrill once again grew stronger. She wanted someone to fill her heart with warmth.

She had an idea of who it could be, actually. A treasured friend whom she'd had a crush on since she could only remember. She'd often catch herself staring a her chest with a mixture of jealousy and desire. She's written songs about her many times, since there was something inherently poetic about her. To be fair, Ibuki had many female muses, and she often fantasized about them, but they were all girls she had already had flings with. They were more tangible, and less intimidating. Peko Pekoyama was very much different.

Ibuki was very much friends with Peko, and expressed her interest in her multiple ways. They even went for a long walk once, but Peko denied it when Ibuki called it a date, and it never led to anything. In fact, the walk was mostly silent – which didn't bother Ibuki, but was unusual for her. Since then, she wanted to do it once again, but she didn't want to bother Peko – she might be forward, but she knew not to overstep her boundaries, and that's what made everyone, even Tsumiki, feel so comfortable around her.

She wished she had never made Peko into this poetic muse who was so perfect she didn't seem human anymore. It made her harder to approach than her sword did. Ibuki couln't wait anymore, she had to make a move, but in a way that wouldn't scare Peko off or make her uneasy. Ibuki was aware that Peko is distrustful and takes a while to warm up to people. By her standards, Ibuki was actually pretty trustworthy and a close friend, which was a good base for Ibuki's plan to become more than that. She was in her twenties now. It's not the time to act like a flustered schoolgirl.

'Peko-chan!' she exclaimed excitedly, approaching the other girl, who was standing to the side. She, along with the rest of Ibuki's classmates, was invited to the reunion party Ibuki insisted on organizing. All of them were friends and stayed in touch after finishing school, but didn't usually have time to hang out, so Ibuki decided to throw a party for everyone once a year, by her beloved beach.

Most of her friends didn't change much. Some of the boys got taller, and Saionji defnitely looked noticeably older than last time Ibuki saw her in person. Despite not changing much, Peko was, to her, breathtaking. She was always beautiful in a really intimidating way, with her piercing red eyes, her silver hair, and her permanently serious expression, but right now, all those features softened in a noticeable but indescribable way. Ibuki knew that Peko had gone through a rather intense period, when Kuzuryuu finally unloaded his baggage on her and begged her to live for herself instead of being his bodyguard. She never knew anything else, so the transition was difficult. Their date-not-date took place before that development, so Ibuki understood why Peko didn't want it to go anywhere. Now, however, she was free. Kuzuryuu insisted on supporting her out of gratitude for her service, so she never left his side, but now she was thrust into independence.

All that considered, it was natural that she now seemed more lost than fierce. Something inside Ibuki throbbed at that thought. Even though it's been a while, Peko was confused, and probably even more lonely than before. Ibuki can fix that. She knew she can.

Peko turned towards her, drink in her hand, and bowed her head. Ibuki smiled brightly.

'Are you enjoying the party, Peko-chan? Ibuki thinks it's awesome to see everyone together again!!' she didn't speak in third person in public anymore, but always slipped back into the habit whenever she was around her friends. It was easy to forget she's supposed to be a responsible adult now. Peko nodded.

'It's quite pleasant to see everyone again, yes. Though, I still don't feel too comfortable in crowds,' she responded, hugging herself with the hand that wasn't holding a drink. Ibuki noticed that and put a hand on her shoulder.

'We could go for a walk if you want to, just you and me! Ibuki thinks nobody's going to mind,' she winked and bit her lip in anticipation. Peko didn't reply immediately, considering the proposition. Eventually, she downed the rest of her drink and set it aside.

'Alright. I don't mind,' she responded, 'please lead the way.'

Ibuki reached out her hand.

Peko grabbed it.

The two of them proceeded to leave the party making their way towards the sea. Ibuki led the way and Peko let her guide her movements, without much resistance. Eventually, they reached the tip of the beach, where the waves gently lick the sand in their natural rhythm. Ibuki let the breeze play with her hair as she walked along the border with Peko. It was the perfect moment right before the sunset, the moment Ibuki loved so much. The sky was turning more and more shades of pink and orange with hints of purple. Soon, it will start turning black, with millions upon millions of stars, so far away and yet so beautiful. Ibuki sighed, remembering all her beach dates. She looked over at Peko, who was quietly walking beside her, watching her step.

'Hey, Peko-chan?' Ibuki whispered as they approached the other end of the beach, the one with her favourite tree, the one that marked so many friends-with-benefits adventures over the years. Could this be...?  
'Yes?' Peko turned her head towards the other girl, both of them pausing subconsciously. Ibuki looked her in the eyes with determination..

'Could I kiss you? It's okay if you don't want to, Ibuki is not a freako,' she asked quickly. Peko's face flushed red, but she didn't say no, instead considering it, before answering slowly and hesitantly.

'I have never been kissed before. Until recently, I was devoted to serving young m-...Kuzuryuu,' she corrected herself, 'and didn't have time to waste on romance. He thinks of me as family, thus he was not an option. And I myself never went out of my way to pursue anyone. However, if my lack of experience is not a problem, I wouldn't mind you being the first person I kiss,' she answered frankly. 

Instead of answering, Ibuki led her underneath the tree and cupped her cheeks. She didn't kiss the other immediately, instead admiring her form. Peko's silver hair was now in one thick, short braid instead of the two long ones that were her trademark back in school. She was wearing a dark, modest dress with maroon acccents, hugging her body beautifully. It only fueled Ibuki's desire to touch the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Finally, she brought her lips up to Peko's. The considerable height difference between them forced her to stand up on her tiptoes initially, before she gently led Peko's body down onto the soft sand so she was leaning against the tree with Ibuki's body leaning against hers, chest to chest. Ibuki starteed playing with her hair, deepening the kiss slightly until she felt Peko kissing back. She kept the kiss going until she ran out of breath. Watching Peko's reaction, she wiped her mouth.

'How was it?' she asked cheekily. Peko looked up at her, visibly red.

'I'm afraid I can't put it into words yet,' she answered. Ibuki giggled, finding her embarrassment quite endearing.

'That's fine. Would you want to do...more?' she asked, sincerely hoping the answer is yes.

'...More?' Peko's eyes widened in surprise. Ibuki recognised that it's more of confusion than it is fear.

'Ibuki has always been attracted to you. She's been thinking that...we could have more fun, if you want to. You're sober, right, Peko-chan?' she asked just in case, though she could never imagine drunk Peko.

'I...Yes, I'm entirely sober. I only had non-alcoholic wine. Also...yes, I'd love to do more. But not here. I'd feel too exposed,' she looked around nervously. Ibuki reached out her hand to help her up.

'Sure thing! We can go to my room no prob! It's just a short walk from here.'

'That would be preferred,' Peko admitted, getting up and following Ibuki. The room really wasn't far away from the beachfront. She felt the blood rush up to her head and down to her crotch at the same time, trembling with nervousness and anticipation.

Ibuki opened the ddoor and closed it immediately after Peko entered. It was just a plain room, like all guest rooms tend to be, consisting mostly of a bed and a closet. Ibuki once again grabbed her hand and led her towards the bed, seating Peko down on it.

'Ibuki wants to check one last time, are you okay with this, Peko-chan? You can say no whenever you want, Ibuki won't be mad!'

'I'm ready. I...I trust you,' Peko admitted. Ibuki gulped. That was what she wanted so desperately for so long now. She nodded and smiled at the other girl.

'Okay then, Peko-chan, would you want me to take off your dress, or would you rather do it yourself?' sh asked, nonchalantly tying her hair into a messy ponytail with a rainbow-coloured ribbon. Peko turned her back towards her.

'If you could undo the zipper here, I'll do the rest myself,' she said. Ibuki quickly took care of it, and the dress immediately slid down Peko's shoulders, revealing her bra straps. She slipped out of it, revealing the rest of the bra and her underwear – a black thong. Something inside Ibuki howld at the sight.

'I'm ready, I suppose,' Peko informed, tossing the dress aside. 'I haven't done this before either, of course, but I trust you. I'm ready.' Ibuki felt like she's going to cry. She gently pushed Peko onto the bed and kneeled over her, staring at her chest. The old jealousy awakened within her looking at them, and looking at her own chest, on the small side even post-transition. But that was not all she was feeeling – there was also desire, nw more intense than ever. She placed both of her hands on Peko's breasts, fondling and stroking them as she kissed her lips, first opting for small kisses, then gradually deepening them.

She lowered her crotch, previously hovering above Peko's, so now it was resting against hers, rubbing against it gently. Peko moaned against her lips and immediately blushed. Ibuki watched her from beneath her eyelashes. She slid her tongue inside briefly before starting to kiss Peko's jaw, and then leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Peko's body spasmed against hers, her hands resting on Ibuki's sides, her legs wrapped around her ass. Ibuki felt delighted at the closeness of her body.

'Peko-chan, how are you feeling?' she asked between kisses, squeezing her breasts gently.

'Mm, I'm very pleased,' she murmured in response, closing her eyes.

'Is it alright if I leave a hickey on you?' Ibuki asked, pressing her lips against Peko's shoulder. 

'As long as it won't be visible once I put my dress back on,' she responded. Ibuki hummed in agreement and sucked on the shoulder. She felt Peko's legs twitch against hers She looked at the hickey she had just created with pride. The mark of her love. The reminder of Peko's first time.

She moved her face towards Peko's breasts. She pressed a kiss to the space bertween them, her hands still fondling them. She heard Peko exhale sharply and smiled against her soft, smoooth skin.

'Peko-chan~' she murmured seductively, 'can I take off your bra?'

'Mmm,' Peko moaned under her breath, 'yes.'

'Perfect,' Ibuki gently unhooked the black, intimidating piece of clothing and tossed it aside. Now Peko's breasts were completely exposed in their silky smooth and pale glory. They were perfect, exactly like what Ibuki had imagined, with light pink small nipples and absolutely no rough spots. She traced her finger around the areolas and felt Peko's crotch twitch against hers once again. She grinded against it rhythmically while kissing between Peko's breasts. The audible moans were like music to her ears. 'Y'know, Peko-chan, Ibuki was always jealous of your boobs. Her own are really small in comparison. They will always be unless she gets even more surgery. But it's okay, since now she can see and touch yours,' Ibuki mused, massaging her breasts. 'But there's more she wants to see now, if you let her,' Peko wasn't responding so Ibuki sat up, still grinding against her crotch. 'Could Ibuki get rid of your thong? Only if you want to!'

Peko breathed heavily, but she nodded. Ibuki sat beside her, watching her pant, while Ibuki's hand wandered towards her crotch, lightly stroking her inner thighs, so muscly and hard from all her training. Ibuki massaged them for a while before sliding her hand down Peko's underwear.

'Oooooooooooh, Peko-chan's all shaved down here~' she teased, her finger sliding inside the opening. Even before she did that, she knew it's already perfectly wet.

'It's easier to move...' Peko started, but Ibuki put her finger up too her lips, silencing her.

'It's okay, Ibuki doesn't mind. Whatever makees you comfortable, Peko-chan,' she smiled gently, pressing a kiss to her underwear before sliding it off her hips.

Deciding she had already teased Peko enough, she pressed her warm, wet tongue right up the opening, licking up slowly in a rhytm. Peko moaned immediately. Ibuki suspected that by now, she's pretty close to her first orgasm, since her reactions were growing more and more intense. She pressed a kiss up to her clit and proceeded to suck on it as Peko mewled, her legs spasming against Ibuki's head and shoulders. One more slide inside.

And it was over.

Peko finished explosively as Ibuki held onto her hips patiently.

Silence fell upon them as Peko panted softly while Ibuki looked at her lovingly. She sat down, smiling, and waiting for the other to sit up too.

'This...' Peko muttered, still out of breath, 'was better than anything I had expected. I...thank you,' she whispered as Ibuki kissed her temple.

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Peko-chan,' she said softly, slipping out of her quirk, 'I have wanted this for so long.'

'You...wanted me?'

'Yeah. Of course,' she replied, 'you were my muse, Peko-chan. I have written many songs about you. Would you want to hear them later?'

'I would,' Peko admitted, blushing, 'but first, is there anything I could do for you?'

'For me?' Ibuki's eyes widened in surprise.

'...Is that not part of the ritual? I'm sorry if I misunderstood, but I assumed I am to return the favour'

Ibuki stared at her in silence, mouth agape. She finally gathered her thoughts.

'It's okay, I don't need anything now, but,' she blushed, 'do you think you'd want to go on a date later?'

'A date...yes, I'd love to.'

'Would you...want to stay with me? As..as my girlfriend?' she asked in a shaky voice.

'I wouldn't mind that, either, if you want to date me when I'm still not used to being my own person.'

'I'll help you through it,' Ibuki declared, grabbing her hand, 'you shouldn't have to do it alone.' They smiled at each other softly. 'So, wanna go to the pet store tomorrow? You can pet all the animals there!'

Peko shyly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

'I'd love to.'


End file.
